


Goodbye

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: And it wasnt even gay, Gen, I fuckin wrote a club penguin fic, POV Second Person, Two new lows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Can you escape if no one can?There's two balls of fluff by your side, and you aren't letting them go.





	

The gates in front of your igloo open, Pinky and Yellow hop out immediately with sad glances. They might find the 'new island' that is passed around in whispers. If anyone could make it, your sure your uncreatively named pets from seven years ago can.

 

It's been so long, three years to be exact. But Blacky and Snowflake never gave up hope.

 

You won't give them up either right?

 

The error messages play loudly in your ears as you scoop up your puffles into your flippers.

 

Friends have fallen, your the last of the group to be on right now. Most gave up, released their pets and moved on.

 

Your really an idiot for trying, but since when haven't you been this stupid?

 

Blacky's shivering, probably from Snowflake's cold fur. Why you got the albino puffle when you specifically like warmer climates, weird thought process for a different day.

 

The town's bustling with protests.

 

Screams of your brethren, shouting at the people in charge.

 

They want to live, you can respect that.

 

They won't win, but still.

 

No one cares for the light blue penguin skating through the square, your dress too tattered from the fallout preparation for anyone to think of you as anything more than a commoner.

 

Snowflake yelps as pain rushes through you all. Several penguins collapse.

 

It's coming closer.

 

You struggle through it all, the orange screen of death rapidly approaching. You see the lighthouse, so close you are.

 

Snowflake leaps out of your arms into the frigid water. After some frantic persuasion, Blacky tumbles down begrudgingly.

 

You scream at them, tell them to never look back, keep swimming.

 

Your vision turns orange as your body gives out.

* * *

 

The computer flashes black as you flick it off. Too bad, such a sad, pathetic childhood you just lost.

 

Under your bed is a presence. You shift your dead computer and scoot underneath. Your vision is filled with Pikachu plushies and various teddy bears before you dig deeper and grin.

 

Your two puffle plushies, who you named after your former online pets, are right there.

 

"I thought I lost you two."

 

Snowflake fits perfectly on your lap desk, Blacky rests like the grumpy thing he is on your pillows.

 

The world is in order now.


End file.
